


Starry Eyed

by moongalaxied



Series: KlanceWeek2016 [4]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Day 7 - KlanceWeek2016, M/M, Prompt - Flowers/Stars, Stargazing, Unresolved Romantic Tension, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-14
Updated: 2016-08-14
Packaged: 2018-07-29 02:30:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7666822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moongalaxied/pseuds/moongalaxied
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Keith's always loved stars.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Starry Eyed

**Author's Note:**

> slips in my namesake lmao.

Keith's always loved stars. They were a calming and peaceful thing to look at with the way they twinkled against the dark canopy of endless space. It was like nothing was never empty, everything had a light inside of it - even if it didn't feel like it. Keith's always loved stars. His earliest childhood memories included the stars, a distant memory that Keith couldn't make out any time he thought of it. One moment, there he was, a young boy standing next to a woman with long black hair, a twin to Keith's, staring at the stars. The next moment, he was breathing heavily as he lay on the ground with someone muttering something about a Crown Prince and how they should leave him alone. 

That memory seemed to be lost to Keith.

Keith's always loved stars, but only the stars. He could never make out any of the constellations that the stars were supposed to create for his eyes couldn't connect the dots. Not for lack of trying, no, he tried. He tried many times, but he could never make the shapes and, eventually, just stopped trying. He hadn't tried to connect the stars since his first time at the run-down shack in the desert, settling for just staring up at them instead. However, here he stood at the observation deck, his thumb to his lips as he tried to play connect the dots with his eyes after he had concluded that sleep was a thing that seemed to love to evade him.

Truthfully, Keith hadn't expected anyone to find him here since he had spent most of his time in the training room, but his body was still aching from his last session that he decided he had enough for one day. A feat that even _Keith_ was surprised by. Even so, he resolved himself to watching the stars, violet irises getting lost in them. His mind was focused so much on the stars that he almost jumped out of his skin when he saw Lance. He was surprised, sure, but that's not the only reason he was alarmed. No, Lance had green paste all over his face and Keith was confused as to why he was wearing space goo all over his face. However, when Keith squinted through the darkness, using the stars and moons as his only light, he could see that Lance only looked confused.

"What are you doing up so late?" He asked, using a bony finger to point at Keith.

"I could ask you the same thing," Keith retorted quickly, his voice cold before it shifted to ashamed and judging. "And just _why_ you're wearing space goo on your face."

"Haven't you ever heard of a skin routine, Keith?" he asked, smugness everpresent in his voice.

"A what?" Keith asks, tilting his head in confusion as he fixes his gaze on to Lance's face.

Lance's features contort into a mixture of both shocked and offended, but he decides not to push the subject - a feat which Keith is wordlessly grateful for. They both stand there for what seems like an eternity, small talk is not exchanged and it's not exactly a common theme amongst Lance and Keith. Placing blame on Keith for situations that Lance got them in and Keith reiterating the facts that seemed to nearly always involve Lance as a common theme seemed to be their usual rhetoric. Neither of them were doing that, though, instead opting for a strangely tense silence as they both stared at the bright orbs that lit up the darkness. Keith, curious as to why Lance was still here, just had to scratch that itch lying in the back of his brain.

"What are you still doing here?" Keith queries. Lance fixes his gaze on the black-haired boy, a scowl deep set in his blue eyes.

"You're not the only one who can't sleep sometimes, y'know," Lance retorts, folding his arms over his chest.

 _Sometimes._ The word chanted inside Keith's head as he recalled every time he had been unable to sleep, usually involving beating the living daylights out of simulation drones in the training deck. He had been found there, asleep, many times by Shiro and Hunk - sometimes the odd Pidge now and again, who had to call for someone - who had to carry him back to his room as he slept in their arms. The first time had awoken in his bed was a little worrying. Lance had tried to convince him that Keith had teleportation powers which resulted in Keith quipping that, if he did, he would teleport Lance's brain into his head, but only if he could find it which left Lance stewing as he tried to find a better comeback and, ultimately, failing.

"That one over there, I think, is Cassiopeia," Lance remarks. Keith shifts his gaze to where Lance's was at the moment, trying to connect the stars to see what he saw.

Keith grumbled quietly, swallowing down his pride. Keith didn't think himself above his fellow paladins, but when someone has done everything themselves for their whole life, even asking for help on the most smallest, insignificant things proved to be a chore. Violet orbs glanced down and he shuffled his feet slightly, arms still folded over his chest.

"Can you show me?" He murmured, still glancing down at his feet.

"What?" Lance inquired, perplexed. Not because Keith had asked him for help, but because he couldn't _hear_ Keith asking him for help.

"I said, can you show me?" Keith repeated, a little louder this time, but still in a begrudging mumble.

" _What?_ " Lance inquired once again, slightly more perplexed than the last time.

" _ **Can. You. Show. Me?**_ " Keith replied, his voice raising an octave. He was a little miffed that he had to repeat himself twice, especially when he was asking for help - especially when he was asking for help from _Lance_ of all people, but Keith had been trying to see the constellations for years but his eyes weren't gifted with that sight. In fact, his eyes were gifted with the curse of long-sightedness, for which he needed glasses, but there was no way he was wearing those evil things again despite still having them, currently hiding in a pocket inside his jacket.

Lance blinked. Once, twice, before finally, his face slowly morphed into that signature cocky grin that made Keith scowl as Lance tried to play it suave, even with space goo over his face.

"Something I can do that the Almighty Keith can't?" Lance drawled. "Put this in my testimonials."

"Oh, my God," Keith muttered under his breath as he pinched the bridge of his nose between his thumb and forefingers. "Never mind."

Keith turns on his heel, fully intending to stalk away from Lance. Maybe he would go to the training room, after all. However, before he can take his first step, Lance's hand is on his sleeve, pulling him back.

"Wait, wait, wait," Lance stutters, frantically as he drags Keith back. Keith raises an eyebrow as Lance lets go his sleeve. Lance's cocky smile is gone, replaced with something that Keith thought looked like sorrow and remorse. They stand there in silence, staring at each other. Keith's eyebrows are betwixt over his eyes whilst Lance's eyes stare at Keith's aggravated face, probably trying to find some way to fix the situation. Keith wasn't prepared for what he said next. In fact, Keith half-expected him to say nothing and let him leave. The other half was the expectation of one last fun jibe. "Give me your hand."

"Wha- why?"

"Just... give me your damn hand," Lance ordered, practically snatching Keith's hand up. Keith, unprepared for the sudden contact, almost yanked his hand back, but Lance's grip on it was tight.

Lance's hand was soft, like it had been recently moisturised. Knowing Lance, it probably had been. Lance moved his body behind Keith's, pressing his chest into his back as he placed his other hand at Keith's hip, brushing lightly against it. He could also feel Lance's breath on his neck as his hair brushed his ear, all of the sensations at once sending a shiver up Keith's spine as a red blush coated his cheeks. His heart threatened to explode from his chest as he could feel it knocking aggressively against his rib cage. Slowly, Lance moved Keith's fingers to trace the constellation that he had pointed out: _Cassiopeia._

Lance's whole being was shaking as he moved Keith's hand with Keith's warm body pressed up against him. His body was shaking, his breath was shaking, even his _voice_ was shaking when he spoke and he was sure Keith could feel the way his heart seemed to beat faster against his back.

"T - There," he croaked. He had tried to speak clearly, but it only came out in a whisper. "Can you see it?"

"I, um - I think so, yeah," Keith replied, watching the way Lance traced the _W_ in the sky with Keith's fingers.

"Good," Lance spoke, his voice raising several octaves. He disconnected himself from Keith, instantly feeling as if something was missing from his body.

They stood in complete silence for what felt like years, narrowly avoiding each other's gaze as they both put a few inches between them. Their eyes met a few times, both of them looking away instantly.

"Well, goodnight," Lance chirped, a little too quickly for his liking.

"Yep," agreed Keith.

Both boys spun on their heels, walking in the opposite direction as a deep shade of crimson crawled its way up on to their cheeks.


End file.
